Suck Socks
by Re-L'Kairi-chan
Summary: Sakura berangkat sekolah pagi pagi untuk memenangkan lomba 'siapa yang paling cepat datang kesekolah' dengan Ino. Akan tetapi ia merasa ada hal yang janggal. ONE-SHOT. NO YURI. R&R?


Hai!!! Re-L kembali lagi dengan kegazebabo-an nya… wkwkwk…. (Dasar!! Bukannya malah nyelesein 'Career and love'nya malah buat FF baru!!) Cekekekekek…. Ini kan Cuma simple one-shot!!

Desclaimer: Kan udah tau… Mas Masa-sih? Kishimoto?? Cekekekek-digorok-

Warning: Mengandung bahan berkarbonat (?), OOC, Gazebo, Gila, ancur, lebay, sinting, gila, miring. Awas ketularan!

A/N: Ini masih suasana biasa, walopun bikinnya bulan puasa, disini baru bulan Maret.

**Suck Socks**

_Sakura's P.O.V_

Pagi ini terasa sangat dingin, tentu saja, wong hari hujan lebat. Mataku masih saja sulit dibuka. Tetapi, aku harus bangun cepat, aku harus mengalahkan babi jelek itu (Baca: Ino). Aku berlomba dengannya, lomba siapa yang paling cepat datang, hadiahnya ditraktir bakso semangkok, lumayan, buat ngisi perut, dan menghemat uang jajan. Selama ini aku selalu menang, karena kau bangun lebih pagi tentunya.

Hari masih pukul 05.13, aku segera malaksanakan ritual umat islam, (Sorry buat yang noni!!). Lalu segera mandi dan makan pagi, hari masih pagi, masih sempat buat nonton TV, 15 menit kemudian, hujan sudah mulai teduh, aku segera bersiap siap, mengambil tas, dan memakai sepatu. Mataku masih mengantuk, kemudian aku berjalan dengan gontai ke sekolah yang jaraknya tidak tertalu jauh.

Diperjalanan ternyata lebih dingin lagi daripada dirumah, walaupun sudah memakai sweater, badanku masih saja menggigil. Jalanan masih sepi, hanya ada satu-dua kendaraan yang lewat. Sesekali aku melihat kebawah, aku merasa ada yang janggal, entah apalah itu, tetapi rasanya tidak penting, sebodo amat, yang penting aku harus menang, palingan juga batu masuk kesepatu atau kaus kakiku basah sedikit.

Sekolah hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi, hal yang janggal tadi masih saja terasa, aku mulai resah. Kulirik kiri kanan, rasanya ada yang mengikutiku, ternyata babi jelek itu (Baca: Ino) berada diseberang jalan, berlari, kudengar sayup sayup ia memanggil namaku. Karena kegigihanku untuk menghemat uang jajan, dan tak ingin dikalahkan olehnya, aku berlari secepat matahari (?) kegerbang sekolah.

Beberapa langkah lagi….

Beberapa langkah lagi…

Iya! Satu langkah lagi!!!!!!

………

YES!!! YES!!! BERHASIL!! BERHASIL!!! HORE!!! AKU MEMANG HEBAAAATT!! NYEHEHEHEHEHE!! Didalam otakku terdengar lagu:

_I am the champion, my friend…_

'_Cause I'll keep on fighting 'till the end_

_I am the champion_

_I am the champion_

_No time for losers (Baca: Ino/babi jelek itu)_

'_Cause I am the champion._

Yes!! Aku menang!! Aku lebih cepat!! Makan tu babi jelek (Baca: Ino)!!! NYAHAHAHAHAH!!! AKU MEMANG HE-

"Hei Sakura!"Teriak Ino sembari menepuk bahuku (Mulai sekarang gue-elo mode: ON)

"Apa No'? (Baca: Babi jelek itu) Gue kan udah menang!!"Ujar Sakura menyombongkan diri untuk yang ke sekian kalinya dalam hidupnya.

"Bukan masalah itu,…."Ujar Ino sambil geleng geleng

"Trus?"

"Itu loh, kaus kaki loe…"Ujar Ino sambil nunjuk nunjuk kakiku

Spontan aku pun langsung melihat arah yang ditunjuk Ino, ternyata…

…………………..

…………………..

**GUE SALAH PAKE KAUS KAKI, YANG DISEBELAH KANAN WARNA PUTIH YANG DISEBELAH KIRI WARNA BIRU LANGIT DENGAN CORAK SPONGEBOB-emang ada?- DAN PATRICK**

**OH MY GOD!!!!**

Pantesan aja tadi waktu sampe kegerbang orang ngeliatin gue gimana gitu… kaus kakinya emang sama panjang, tapi kog gue bias seteledor ini yah, kaus kaki warnanya beda BANGET gitu kog gue ga bisa bedain!!!!

Terpaksa-aku mencintai dirimu hanya untuk status palsu…(Vidi diusir)-aku kembali kerumah dan mengganti kaus kaki lagi, mana gue diancam ama Ino.

"Kalo elo ga mau gue postingin ini di blog gue, lu musti traktir gue bakso 2 mangkok!!"

"UAPAAA??? Kenapa dua mangkok??? Elo berenti diet ya?"

"Enggak, ntar siang gue mau makan ama Sai~…"Ujar Ino genit

Huuu… mama… udah menanggung malu salah pake kaos kaki sekarang mana rugi 12 rebu …. Hueee,,,, MAMA!!! (Anggap aja harga bakso dikantinnya 6 rebu)

HWEEEEEEEEE!!! KEMBALIKAN UANGKU!! KEMBALIKAN MASA MUDAKU!!!

**THE END**

Nah, gimana menurut readers semuanya??? Wkwkwk…. Emang gazebabo kog…. Nyeheheh,, siapa dulu authornya, Re-L!!

Maaf atas segala kekurangannya, namanya juga manusia, apalagi ini bulan puasa, ga terlalu konsen jadinya… weheheheh…

R&R please??!!!!!


End file.
